1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seat covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet furniture typically includes inter alia a bowl, a seat assembly and a hingedly mounted cover. Women always use the toilet seat while men typically do not use it when they urinate and the seat assembly should be raised to keep the toilet seat dry. However, many times men inadvertently raise only the cover. The present invention solves this problem with a simple mechanism that latches the cover and seat assembly together when in the horizontal position and releases it when in the vertical position thus permitting a user to lower only the seat assembly while forcing the lifting of both.
None of the toilet furniture accessories known to applicant teach the features claimed in the present invention.